A Spin For A Kiss
by SolidFigments
Summary: A simple kissing scene. I can't tell you the pairing, because then I'd give it away!


I wrote this story when I was in my Shaman King faze. It is a first person pov, I guess an OC. Just a kissy thing. Enjoy.  
  
A Spin For A Kiss  
  
Looking at the boy, my breath always gets taken, and my heart speeds up. We were playing 'spin the bottle', and my spin landed on him. He looked slightly surprised, but no one really noticed. Except me. Getting up, he lent his hand to me, which I took. Such a gentleman.  
Many girls looked at me in jealousy and pity. I smiled despite how nervous I was. We had to go into a closet. It wasn't big, but big enough. He opened the door for me. I gave him a quiet thanks before stepping in. This boy was different from all the others. He was a tall goth with pale blonde hair and dark grey blue eyes. He was quiet, and didn't smile often. A lot of girls thought he was weird, but tons of them also thought that he was hot in his own, mysterious way. To me, however, I was attracted to his mysterious aura the most. It intrigued me. The closet didn't have anything in it, I guess just for this game. When he stepped in and closed the door, all of my nervous energy suddenly made itself known. I have never kissed a boy before. I was shaking slightly too, but I stopped when I felt long, slender fingers brush my cheek. I relaxed, and reached out cautiously with my own hands. I didn't have to reach far. Inches away I felt his stomach. His body was cool compared to the closet we were in , and I moved closer to him. Movement was heard from him too, and I felt a hand on my hip. I shivered.  
"Have you ever..?" a deep voice whispered to me. I blushed slightly, then whispered, "No." He didn't answer this. Instead he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. He leaned into me, his breath against my neck.  
"I guess I'll be your first then." Using his other hand, he reached my cheek again, this time moving along my features. I then noticed that my hands were still on his torso, so I decided to move them. I rested one on the arm around my waist, the other-  
Well, I didn't find out when I felt his fingers brush my lips, lingering there.  
"Ready?" He asked quietly. His voice wrapped around me.  
"Yes," I answered just as softly. Removing his fingers, I was still surprised to feel his lips despite expecting them. They were soft and warm. He slowly started to move his lips against mine in a rhythm which I caught onto quickly. He had an exotic taste, and I craved it. I noticed then that I kept my other hand on his stomach, and I moved it to rest on his hip, feeling a slight shiver of surprise.  
Suddenly I felt something warm and slick enter my mouth. I gasped as I felt the cool wall behind me. 'It's his tongue, calm down,' I assured myself. After realizing that, I responded to him, making a faint noise of pleasure. He held onto me tighter, one hand stroking my back. I pushed up closer to him, feeling ecstasy coursing through my veins. It was all bliss to me, until-  
*knock, knock*  
I was pulled out of my fantasy, abruptly reminded that we were timed, and that the kiss was for a game. Pulling away form me, he gently brushed his fingers across my lips before giving me space. I was glad it was so dark; he would have saw how disappointed I felt that he just kissed me for a game. Finally I got my breathing back to normal and my body cooled down. I was hit with all these emotions that I didn't want to experience, and I felt tears coming into my eyes.  
I don't know how he realized I was crying, but it didn't matter to me when I felt his arms around me in a loose hug. Kissing me again, he wiped away the tears he felt on my cheeks.  
"Don't cry, my dear. What is wrong?" I didn't want to tell him everything, so I told him as much as I could bear.  
"Reality finally hit me." Releasing me, he was about to open the door when I heard him whisper, "It hit me too." I was about to say something to him when he finally opened the door, light flooding in the small space we were in. There was a small, sad smile on his face, but faded as the door was fully opened. A smile that I caused.  
  
~ The end ~  
  
Please, go on and guess who the boy is. If you don't know, well, blah then. And about the voice, I sort of took a wing on it, I've never seen the show, only the manga n_n. Review please! 


End file.
